Truth Not Be Told
by Gemini21
Summary: What if Sydney hadn't told Danny what she did for a living? Not saying that simple sentence changed everyone's lives, some for better, some for worst. An Au Fic. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!
1. Proposals And Missions

Disclaimer: Alias does not belong to me. WWWAAAHHH!!!!  
  
A/N: I have written fanfiction before, but it has only been Charmed. This is my first attempt at Alias, so please, be nice!  
  
A/N2: Also, this is my first attempt writing fanfic since my beta died in June. So please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes that my spell check doesn't catch. And I'm looking for a new beta, so anyone interested; please e-mail me at JLH0621@aol.com.  
  
A/N3: All right, also please excuse anything that is wrong when I mention the first season. I didn't start watching Alias until the second season, and now I'm a fanatic. (Please don't hurt me for my lack of season one watching.)  
  
Rating: PG-PG13  
  
Summary: What if Sydney hadn't told Danny that she worked for SD-6? How would that have changed the course Sydney was meant to take? An AU fic.  
  
"Oh my gosh Sydney!" Francie Calfo squealed.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Sydney gushed. "Danny finally proposed. I'm getting married!"  
  
"I am so happy for you sweetie," Francie said, hugging her best friend.  
  
"Thanks," Sydney said, hugging her friend back.  
  
"Your mom would have been so thrilled," Francie said when the two broke apart. "Your dad on the other hand."  
  
"My dad couldn't care less what happens to me," Sydney said. "I think the only reason he would be remotely happy for me is because this is the perfect excuse to get out of my life all together."  
  
Francie rolled her eyes as Sydney's pager went off.  
  
"Is that the bank again?" Francie asked, eyeing the pager.  
  
Sydney looked at it. "Yeah. I got to go."  
  
"You just got engaged!" Francie protested. "Can't it wait?"  
  
"Sorry," Sydney said. "International finances wait for no one."  
  
"Hurry back," Francie called as Sydney picked up her purse and hurried out the door.  
  
*********************  
  
Sydney climbed out of her car and entered the bustling lobby of Credit Dauphine. She made her way through the crowds, smiled at a few people, and stepped into the elevator. She pressed the down button, and began descending.  
  
When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Sydney stepped out into another hustle and bustle, but this time the matters much more serious.  
  
"Hey Syd," Marcus Dixon said, catching up with her.  
  
"Hey," Syd said, greeting her partner. "Any idea what Sloane wants?"  
  
"Not a clue," Dixon responded.  
  
The two entered the briefing room to find Arvin Sloane and Marshall Flinkman already there.  
  
"Sydney, Dixon," Sloane said, greeting the two. "Please, have a seat."  
  
Sydney and Dixon did as they were told, and Sloane spoke again.  
  
"You seem very happy Sydney," Sloane said. "Is there anything going on?"  
  
Sydney smiled and blushed. "Yes. I'm getting married."  
  
"Congratulations!" Dixon said, leaning over to hug Sydney.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
"Wow," Marshall said. "This is uh, big. Weddings are so great. My cousin Tammy got married and it was, uh amazing. anyway, congratulations Syd."  
  
"Yes, Sydney, congratulations," Sloane said, a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Thank you," Sydney said. "I want you all at my wedding, if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"I don't think it will be," Dixon said. "I'd love to come."  
  
"All right, Sydney, Dixon," Sloane said. "I have an assignment for you. Another mission, if you will."  
  
"Sure," Sydney said. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"It's a little different from the missions you two have done before, but I believe that you can handle this," Sloane said. "You will be undercover in New York City the whole time."  
  
**************  
  
"Agent Vaughn!"  
  
Michael Vaughn was snapped back to reality by the calling of Deputy Director Devlin. He had been absorbed in his own thoughts, and not paying much attention to the things around him.  
  
"My office, now," Devlin said, turning on his heel.  
  
Vaughn mentally groaned as he followed the deputy director. What had he done now? He couldn't remember doing anything against protocol.  
  
In Devlin's office, two fellow agents, Eric Weiss and Katie Daniels, already sat in there. Eric was playing his yo-yo, and Katie was twirling a strand of her auburn hair around her finger. But when Devlin walked in with Vaughn, Weiss jammed his yo-yo into his pocket, and Katie removed her finger from her hair.  
  
"Agents, please, have a seat," Devlin said, sitting down behind his desk.  
  
The three sat down in chairs, feeling like high schoolers that had just been called into the principal's office.  
  
"I called you three here today because I have an assignment for you," Devlin said.  
  
"Where are we going now?" Katie asked.  
  
Devlin looked at the three and answered only with two words. "New York." 


	2. New York, New York

Chapter 2  
  
"So let me get this straight," Vaughn said. "You are sending us to New York where we basically baby-sit some diplomat's daughter."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, this mission involves a lot more than *babysitting*," Devlin said, annoyed. "Dominique Rifan is the daughter of the French Ambassador to the United States. The Alliance wants Jacque Rifan, the ambassador, dead. It is your job to find who exactly is the assassin that the Alliance is sending, and make sure that the Rifans are safe."  
  
"So they're going to be in New York for a meeting of the United Nations?" Katie asked.  
  
"Correct Agent Daniels," Devlin said. "The CIA has already informed Ambassador and Mrs. Rifan of the situation. We have told them that Agent Vaughn will be with Dominique, making sure that she is okay. Agents Weiss and Daniels will be behind the scenes, monitoring them the whole time. Remember, do not let the Alliance get near the Dominique."  
  
"Okay, Director Devlin sir," Weiss said.  
  
"Go prepare," Devlin said. "You leave for New York in two hours."  
  
************  
  
"You're going where?" Danny asked.  
  
"The bank has to send me to New York for two weeks," Sydney said over her cell phone.  
  
"Sydney, we just got engaged," Danny said. "Can't the bank send someone else?"  
  
"I already tried that," Sydney said. "But I'm the only one available."  
  
Sydney heard Danny sigh through the phone. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too," Sydney said.  
  
"Hurry back," Danny said. "And try to be careful."  
  
"I will," Sydney said. "I promise."  
  
"I love you," Danny said.  
  
"I love you too," Sydney said.  
  
"See you in two weeks," Danny said.  
  
"See you," Sydney said. "Uh, Danny?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I don't w-," Sydney began to say, but then she stopped herself. "Never mind. See you in two weeks."  
  
"Agent Bristow?" a voice said from behind Sydney.  
  
Sydney spun around to see two people behind her. One was a man and one was a woman.  
  
"I'm Sonia Torres, and this is Jeffery Anderson," Sonia said. "Mr. Sloane sent us to fully send you and Agent Dixon undercover."  
  
"I know who you are," Sydney said. "You're two of SD-6's best agents."  
  
"Thank you," Jeff said. "Now if you please follow us, we'll prepare you for your mission."  
  
Sonia and Jeff turned around and headed back into the Credit Dauphine building.  
  
Sighing, Sydney pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. Then she put her cell phone away and headed inside.  
  
************  
  
"You ready man?" Weiss asked.  
  
"I hope so," Vaughn said, looking out of the taxi window.  
  
"Will you two calm down?" Katie asked. "Dominique is twenty-one years old. She's not a kid anymore."  
  
"Which is exactly why the Vaughnster is nervous," Weiss joked. "He's worried that he'll fall for her."  
  
"Weiss, come on man," Vaughn said. "I have a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Weiss said, rolling his eyes. "Alice. But this mission would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of her."  
  
"I'm happy with Alice," Vaughn said. "We've been together forever."  
  
"Oh please," Katie scoffed. "Take it from a girl's perspective. You have been with Alice for.I've lost count how many years. Unless you plan to propose in the next month, you don't have a future with her."  
  
"Katie, what do you know about my love life?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"I know enough to say that Alice is insane, and you're only staying with her because that special someone hasn't tripped and fallen into your arms yet," Katie commented.  
  
"Amen to that," Weiss muttered.  
  
Vaughn looked back out the window, and began thinking about Weiss and Katie said. Maybe they had a point. He had been with Alice forever, and truth be told, he didn't see himself having a future with her. He saw himself with a different type of girl, a type of girl who would actually understand what he did for a living, who could defend herself, and was a girl who he could be a guardian angel for.  
  
***** "Another business trip Michael?" Alice whined as Michael packed his suitcase.  
  
"I'm sorry Alice, but I have to go," Michael said.  
  
"What about me?" Alice protested. "I need to be with you."  
  
"Alice, will you quit complaining?" Michael said. "I have to go on this trip."  
  
Alice pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"Two weeks," Michael answered, folding a shirt and putting it in his suitcase. "In New York."  
  
"Two weeks!" Alice wailed. "How can I be without you for two weeks?"  
  
"I'll call you," Michael promised.  
  
Alice's demeanor turned mad. "You better call me Michael Vaughn! You cannot just tell me that you're leaving in two hours to go across the country for two weeks! If you don't call me, then you will be sorry when you get back!"*****  
  
"We're here," the cab driver announced.  
  
The doors opened and the three agents climbed out. Vaughn and Weiss removed the bags from the trunk on the cab, Katie paid the driver, and the three headed into the hotel.  
  
"Nice," Katie said as they entered the lobby.  
  
"Definitely," Weiss said, lowering his sunglasses.  
  
"Keep your eyes out," Vaughn said. "Alliance agents could be anymore."  
  
"More like SD-6 agents," Katie said. "I got a call from Devlin on the plane while you two were sleeping. SD-6 sent the agents."  
  
"Got it," Weiss replied. "Let's check in."  
  
The three headed to the desk, quickly slipping undercover.  
  
"Hello, and Welcome to the Golden Bridge," the lady at the front desk said. "How may I help you today?"  
  
"Hey y'all," Katie said in her best southern accent. "I'm Tara Dayes, and these are my brothers Chris and Jake. We have reservations for today."  
  
"Of course Ms. Dayes," the lady said. She typed into her computer for a second, and then spoke. "You all are in room 1712. Here is your key. And if you see any men wearing black suits and sunglasses, don't mind them. The Ambassador from France is here, so the security is a little tight. Enjoy your stay."  
  
"Oh we will," Katie said, still talking with her southern accent. "And thank you."  
  
"Alright," Katie said in her regular voice, once they were alone in the elevator. "We drop our equipment off in our room, and then head to the Rifans."  
  
"Got it," Vaughn replied.  
  
Ten minutes later, the three walked down the hallway to room 4747. Outside the room, two security agents stood there.  
  
"Name and purpose of visit," one said.  
  
At the same time, Vaughn, Weiss, and Katie whipped out their CIA identification cards. The guards stepped aside, and the agents entered.  
  
Inside the room, there were five people. They all stood when the agents entered.  
  
"*Ampèreheure, vous devez être les agents que l'Amérique a envoyés pour notre protection," one of the men said. "Mon nom est Jacque Rifan. C'est mon épouse, Anastasia. Nous sommes très heureux que vous êtes venu pour protéger notre fille."  
  
Katie, Weiss, and Vaughn all exchanged glances.  
  
"You're half French Vaughn," Weiss whispered. "Sure, we all know how to speak it. But you talk the best."  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat and spoke. "**Il fait beau de rencontrer vous, l'ambassadeur et la Mme. Rifan. Mon nom est agent Michael Vaughn. C'est agent Eric Weiss et agent Katie Daniels. Il est notre plaisir de s'assurer que vous tout êtes sûr dedans pendant votre visite à notre pays."  
  
Jacque smiled, and switched to English. "Anastasia and I are both extremely worried about Dominique. She has a tendency to get into trouble. We are so relieved that you all have come to take care of her."  
  
"It is our pleasure Ambassador Rifan," Weiss said. "We're proud to help you out."  
  
Anastasia smiled. "Thank you all. I should introduce these others."  
  
"I'm Veronique Portrello," the woman standing next to Anastasia said. She smiled, and her pale face lit up. She had long, black hair, and green eyes. She was quite the opposite of Anastasia, who had long, blonde hair, a creamy complexion and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Luc Portrello," the man standing next to Jacque said. He and Jacque could have been twins, except for the fact Jacque had blonde hair, and Luc had brown hair.  
  
"I'm Darien Collins," the tall, African-American man said. "I'm Dominique's body guard."  
  
"If she has a body guard, then why are why here?" Weiss asked. Katie whacked his arm.  
  
"The Alliance is evil," Jacque said. "We want to make sure that Dominique is okay."  
  
"Do you have children?" Anastasia asked. "Dominique is our only daughter. We don't want anything to happen to her."  
  
"Where are Dominique and Jacqueline?" Veronique asked, looking around the suite's living room. "Jacqueline is Luc and my daughter."  
  
"Coming maman!" Jacqueline yelled from the next room.  
  
A girl around eight skidded into the living room. She had long, black hair that was braided into a long French braid down her back.  
  
"Look what Dominique did for me maman!" Jacqueline exclaimed, motioning to her French braid.  
  
"It's lovely dear," Veronique said. "Did you thank Dominique?"  
  
"Yes," Jacqueline said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Dominique!" Jacque called. "Come out here."  
  
A tall girl with long, blonde hair came skidding out of one of the bedrooms. She had on a dark blue, midriff halter-top, and tight hip-hugger jeans. She tripped over a bag that was in the middle of the room, and started to fall.  
  
Weiss, Jacque, Luc, Darien, and Vaughn all lunged to catch her. In the end, it was Vaughn who caught her.  
  
"Oops," Dominique said, giggling slightly. She looked up at Vaughn and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm so clumsy sometimes."  
  
Jess's(Gemini21) Notes:  
  
Translations: 1*-"Ahh, you must be the agents America sent for our protection. My name is Jacque Rifan. This is my wife, Anastasia. We are very happy that you came to protect our daughter."  
  
2*- "The weather is nice to meet you, the ambassador and Mrs. Rifan. My name is Agent Michael Vaughn. This is Agent Eric Weiss and Agent Katie Daniels. It is our pleasure of making sure that you all are safe during your visit to our country."  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if any translations are messed up. I'm only taking French One, and had to use worldlingo.com for most of those translations.  
  
A/N2: When Katie started speaking like a southerner, I wasn't discriminating. I was born in the South, and I currently live in the South. So to any of my southern readers, please don't take offense.  
  
A/N3: Yes, there will DEFINITLEY be S/V action later on in the story. I wouldn't write anything else. 


End file.
